Rostros Familiares
by CriXar
Summary: ¡ALERTA SPOILER! Adaptación del "Universo Revelado" a la temporada dos. ¿Cómo serían las historias de la temporada dos... si Marinette y Adrien conocieran sus identidades? Colección de drabbles. basados en headcannons.
1. El Coleccionista-Parte uno

-¿Por qué has mentido al maestro?- preguntó Tikki a una agitada Marinette desde su bolsa.

-No podía decirle que era Adrián quien tenía el libro. ¡Él no puede estar relacionado con Lepidóptero!- La joven se detuvo de pronto tras un poste para acomodar sus ideas.- ¿Pero y si lo está? ¿Te imaginas el escándalo? ¡Un super héroe relacionado con su mayor oponente! ¿Y qué pasaría su logra llevárselo al lado oscuro? ¡No podría enfrentarme a mi propio compañero!

-¡Cálmate, Marinette! Seguro que hay una explicación.- intervino su kwami.

-¡Tengo que llegar al fondo de esto!

* * *

-¡Adrián no va a volver al instituto! ¡Nunca!- lloriqueaba Chloe.

-Su padre la a castigado.- explicó Kim.

-De por vida: agregó Max.

-¿Qué por qué?- preguntó Marinette.

-Por lo visto ha perdido un libro super importante de su padre.- comentó Nino.

-¿De su padre?- Los ojos azules de la chica se abrieron en sorpresa.- Oh, esto no le gustará a Adrián...

-¿Qué le va a gustar...?- preguntó la lamentada rubia sin comprender a qué se refería.

-Esto, eh, pues el que no pueda volver, claro. Pero no vamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados.- intentó explicarse mientras retrocedía hasta la salida de la clase.

A toda prisa corrió a uno de los baños para poder hablar a escondidas con su diminuta compañía.

-Entonces el libro era de su padre.- dijo consternada.- Esto no pinta nada bien.

-Y si la teoría del maestro es cierta, el padre de Adrián podría ser Lepidóptero.

-No, no puede ser.- La chica se lo pensó un momento.- Una artista excéntrico que nuca sale de casa. Misterioso, muy inteligente, pero distante hasta con su hijo. ¡Creo que hemos dado con algo, Tikki!- exclamó asustada.- Si se llegase a enterar de que Adrián es Cat Noir, podríamos estar en problemas.

* * *

-¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? ¡Dí algo!- se escuchó la voz del contestador.

-¡Adrián, creo que sé quién es Lepidóptero! Sé que estás castigado, pero necesito que traigas aquí tus bigotes.- dijo ella antes de cortar.

* * *

-¡Adrián! ¿Oíste mis mensajes?- preguntó Ladybug aliviada de por fin verle.

-Sí, y quiero saber más mi Lady-tective. ¿Quién es el sospechoso?- respondió él con su habitual actitud de galán. Ladybug respiró profundo.

-Tu padre...

 ** _¡NOOOOO!_**

 ** _Ok, si eres nuevo en todo lo que respecta el universo alternativo en el que se desarrolla este fic, una ojeada a mi historia "¿Te he visto antes?" te pondrá al día. ;)_**

 ** _¡Bienvenidos a la adaptación de la segunda temporada de Miraculous Ladybug en el Universo Revelado! Sí, aún no he terminado con la primera temporada, pero es que cuando el hype manda, no se puede hacer mucho. No se me estresen, sí lo voy a terminar. Avanzaremos con los dos. He decidido colocar cada temporada en un libro separado para evitar spoilers a los que no van al día._**

 ** _¡Y el primero que me salga de payaso con que el doblaje latino es mejor que el castellano y que el fic está mal por haber usado este último le doy un zape! Asumo que todos somos maduros y no tenemos problemas con ninguno de los dos._**

 ** _Es más, los diálogos de este fic estarán basados COMPLETAMENTE en el doblaje castellano. Porque sé que tengo lectores de España, y ya que este fue el doblaje que nos abrió la tan esperada temporada dos, esta adaptación va en honor a ellos. :3_**


	2. El Coleccionista-Parte dos

-¿Tienes... pruebas?- preguntó Cat Noir con un notable miedo en sus ojos producto de la respuesta de la chica. Esta se paralizó. No podía comentarle nada acerca de que ella había tomado el libro de su padre... cosa que lo había metido en problemas.

-Eh... no... puedo decírtelo...- respondió Ladybug.

-¿Y debo aceptarlo... así? ¿Sin más?- dijo el chico.- Marinette, es a mi padre a quien acusas de ser el mayor super villano de París. Creo que merezco algo más de información.

-Adrien de verdad lo siento, pero debes confiar en mí.- pidió tomando su brazo mientras se acercaba a él.- Piensa,¡tiene sentido! Tu padre es un hombre reservado y no sale de casa.

-Mmm...- el héroe bufó intentando contener el nudo que se formaba en su garganta. Ladybug se sentía fatal de tener que exponerle aquello, pero era necesario.

-Mira esto.- le dijo abriendo su yoyo y comenzando a mostrarle algunas de las fotografías de campañas de su padre en las que él mismo aparecía.- Fíjate en su imagen de marca.

-Una mariposa...- murmuró Cat Noir con pánico al momento en que varias imágenes de decoraciones en toda su cada venían de golpe a su mente.

-¿Estás bien, Adrien...?- preguntó su compañera. El chico simplemente volteó.

-Tenemos que ponernos en marcha...

* * *

Ambos chicos aterrizaron en el salón principal de la mansión. La habitación estaba hecha un auténtico caos. Ladybug quiso decir algo al respecto, pero cayó pensando que el joven ya habría tenido suficiente con el asunto ese día.

Lo vio acercarse a un enmarcado dibujo en el suelo. Su corazón se partió al darse cuenta de que se trataba de algunos bosquejos infantiles, sin duda hechos por él, de lo que solía ser su familia.

-No sabemos completamente si es él...- comentó para intentar disminuir su tensión.

-Y aún así, aquí estamos...- respondió Cat Noir con sus hombros caídos.

-Es un candidato muy probable, pero como has dicho, aquí estamos: buscando evidencia.- afirmó ella.- Ven, vamos a buscarlo. Quizás esté arriba.

El dúo echó a correr hacia las escaleras, mas el nuevo akumatizado les esperaba allí.

* * *

-Ahora que lo pienso...- comentó Cat Noir cuando llevaban algunos minutos en batalla.- Papá no puede ser Lepidóptero. ¡Ya ha sido demonizado, ¿no?!

-¿Te alegra que tu padre sea el coleccionista?- exclamó Ladybug con sorpresa.

Cuando la baranda tras la cuál se escondían fue deshecha, ambos corrieron a la habitación del chico. Tras la puerta comenzaron a colocar objetos a modo de barricada.

-¿Y cómo es que no se ha preguntado dónde estás si se supone que debes estar en casa?

-¿Cómo es que sabes que se supone que debo estar en casa?

-Todos en la clase hablaban de eso esta mañana.

-Papá me pone penitencias todo el tiempo, pero realmente no se cerciora de que las cumpla. Seguramente asume que escapé y que me tiene en su libro junto con algún grupo grande de gente.

-¿Sería capaz de capturar a su propio hijo?- preguntó la heroína espantada. Cat no supo que responder. En cuanto a su padre se refería, podía ser tanto probable como improbable.

* * *

Abrazo tras abrazo acompañado de un animado saludo fue lo que esperó a Adrien en cuanto regresó al instituto al día siguiente. Todos estaban felices de tenerle de vuelta en la clase.

Una vez que logró despegarse a Chloe de encima y los demás comenzaron a caminar hacia el salón, vio acercarse a él a Marinette. Con timidez y aún con algo de culpa de ser la responsable de todo aquel malentendido y ni siquiera poder mencionarle algo al respecto, la chica le sonrió.

-Es genial tenerte de nuevo, Adrien.- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Me echabas de menos en este laaargo tiempo sin verme...?- preguntó él entre risas. La chica giró sus ojos y rodeó su torso en un abrazo.

-Hablo en serio. Estoy segura de que me volvería loca teniendo que escapar de clases yo sola...- susurró. Adrien, quien ya le tenía sujeta con sus brazos al rededor de su espalda, sonrió.

-También yo me volvería loco...- aseguró antes de besar su cabeza.- Bien, mi lady. La clase nos espera.- dijo separándose de ella para ofrecerle su brazo en escolte.

Ella lo tomó con el mismo ademán exagerado y ambos comenzaron su camino. Aún tenían muchas cosas que lidiar juntos.

 ** _Número uno: Lo siento de verdad a los lectores de España, pero es que se me hace demasiado extraño escribir "Adrián" en lugar de "Adrien". A parte, ya me sale como en automático._**

 ** _Número dos: Nop, Marinette en esta versión no le menciona aún nada a Adrien respecto al maestro Fu, ni al maestro Fu le comenta que ya conoce la identidad de Adrien._**

 ** _Vamos a ver como maneja la serie lo primero y ya nos iremos montando algo..._**


	3. Despair Bear-Parte uno

-¿Qué? ¿A Adrien? ¡No! ¡¿Estás loca?!- respondió Marinette con terror a su amiga ante la idea de invitar al mencionado chico a bailar la canción lenta recién puesta.

Mas unos segundos después fue empujada hacia el rubio a unos metros de ella, quien alterado por el golpe volteó al instante. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al instante al ver de quién se trataba.

-Hola, mi lady. ¿Bailas?- preguntó con dulzura. La muchacha tartamudeó un par de respuestas no muy precisas antes de ser arrastrada a la pista de baile.

Una vez allí, Adrien se encargó de colocarlo a ambos en la posición adecuada. Deslizándose al ritmo de la música, la chica poco a poco se relajó entre sus brazos. Deslizó sus manos al rededor de su cuello y se acercó un poco más a él para descansar su cabeza en su hombro.

Las mejillas el chico se enrojecieron levemente al sentir su cuerpo más cerca, pero no planeaba en lo más mínimo alejarla de él. Respirando profundo para intentar calmar sus nervios, se arriesgó a mover su ahora mano libre hacia la cintura de su compañera. Grande fue el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para no soltar una risilla ante el respingo de esta.

A unos metros de ambos, Chloe y Kim bailaban también. Adrien miró esto con orgullo.

-¿Lo ves? Hoy Chloe se está portando genial.- comentó a Marinette. Esta volteó un momento para confirmar aquel comentario, pero no le prestó mucha importancia y regresó su mirada al joven frente a ella con una tierna sonrisa. Él regresó el gesto de forma similar.

Mas ninguno de los dos pudo prevenir momento en el que las amistades de ambos pasaron cerca suyo de forma "casual" y de un empujón de la cadera de Alya a la desprevenida Marinette. Esta cayó hacia adelante, irrumpiendo demasiado en el espacio personal de Adrien con un tosco beso en los labios.

No duró más de un segundo. Ambos se alejaron del otro al momento murmurando mil y un disculpas. Buscando evadir la mirada opuesta, ambos voltearon hacia el suelo casi de forma simultánea.

Adrien levantó levemente su mirada hacia la chica y sonrió con ternura. Entonces volvió a acercarse a ella para unir sus frentes. Marinette le miró nuevamente al sentir su toque y suspiró.

El dúo permaneció así hasta que escucharon al mayordomo de la anfitriona hacer una divertida voz. Ambos voltearon, apenas llegando a ver cómo Chloe arrastraba al empleado lejos de allí junto con el peluche ante las risas de los invitados.

-Oh, rayos...- murmuró Adrien, conociendo bien el significado del juguete para la chica.

-¿Quieres ir con ella?- preguntó Marinette.

-Quiero, pero no sé si debo.- respondió él con preocupación en su mirada.

-Adelante, yo esperaré aquí...

-No.- cortó el chico tomando rápido la mano que ella comenzaba a dejar ir.- Es hora de que Chloe comience a resolver sus propios problemas. Creo que hoy nos ha demostrado que es capaz de intentar cosas nuevas.

Marinette le dio una cálida sonrisa y tiró de él de vuelta a a pista de baile.

 _ **Surprise, motherfucker!**_

 _ **¿Se acuerdan de mí? ¿No...? Oh...**_


	4. Despair Bear-Parte dos

Los chillidos de Chloe ante el extraño comportamiento de Sabrina llamaron la atención de todos en el salón de bailes y dos de los invitados no tardaron en actuar.

Tomando de la muñeca a su compañera, Adrien tiró de esta hacia las escaleras de emergencia del hotel. Allí estarían ocultos de miradas curiosas para transformarse.

-Chloe comportándose, un día sin akumatizados... No, el universo no podía perder tanto el balance...- comentó Adrien.- ¿Lista, Marinette?

Su respuesta fue una serie de tarareos en voz baja. Extrañado volteó para ver a la chica balancearse de un lado a otro aún con el ritmo de la música que bailaban hace algunos instantes. El chico miró a Tikki frente a ella, quien reía levemente y se encogió de hombros.

Suspirando, una sonrisa traviesa se formó en sus labios al momento que abrazaba de espaldas a su compañera, uniéndose a su improvisado baile. Esto la trajo de regreso a la realidad.

-Yo también estaba pasándolo genial, mi lady. Pero ahora hay un asuntito por resolver. Luego podremos seguir bailando toda la noche si gustas...- susurró con su cabeza descansando en su hombro. Marinette asintió hecha una bola de nervios.

* * *

Una vez que todo estuvo arreglado, ambos héroes dejaron a Chloe en compañía de su mayordomo y dejaron el lugar. Apenas lograron encontrar un lugar adecuado antes de que sus transformaciones acabaran.

-Así que Chloe tiene madera de heroína...- comentó Adrien con ilusión.

-Tengo que admitirlo, no se le da tan mal cubriendo la espalda... ni pateándole el trasero a gatos hipnotizados.- confesó la joven de brazos cruzados.

-Mantengamos esa última parte como "información clasificada",¿quieres...?- pidió el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa. Marinette comenzó a reír.

* * *

-Nunca cambiará...- comentó Adrien tras escuchar el comentario de su amiga sobre la repostería de Marinette. Esta dejó de hacer caras divertidas en cuando le escuchó.- ¿Puedo...?- preguntó finalmente el chico acercándose un poco más.

-Sí, claro... Eh, digo... ¿Qué?- respondió la joven nerviosa ante tan poco espacio entre ambos.

-Coger uno.- respondió el chico. Marinette asintió rápidamente con su cabeza y tomó uno de los tiernamente decorados macarons de la bandeja.

-Abre grande, gatito.- pidió aún con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Este obedeció al momento, tomando un gran mordisco.

-Mmm... súper rico. Cocinas tan bien como luchas, mi lady.- afirmó encantado. Marinette no pudo atinar más que a soltar una risilla... antes de que en su distracción se recostara contra la mesa e inclinara la bandeja hacia el suelo junto con el resto de su contenido...

 ** _Uf, esta segunda temporada promete hacerme la vida complicada con este fic sí o sí. Vamos a dejar una cosita en claro de cómo voy a manejar la situación con la trama: ambos conocen sus identidades, pero aún gustan el uno del otro._**

 ** _Van a haber momentos en los que él la haga sonrojar a ella como los habrán en los que ella le despierte timidez a él. Creo que incluso luego de que se enteren en la serie eso es algo que no va a cambar o al menos eso espero. Es una dinámica muy divertida y adorable la que tienen..._**


	5. Befana-Parte única

-¿Pero qué pasa con tu abuela? ¡Tú no matarías a una mosca!- aseguró Cat Noir mientras llevaba en brazos a la chica.

-Quería pasar más tiempo conmigo.- respondió Marinette. Ambos llegaron a la Torre en un momento y él la depositó en el suelo.

-Recuérdame de nuevo por qué fue que traje hasta aquí y no sólo te transformaste cuando estabas lejos de la vista de los demás en el parque.- pidió el héroe.

-Porque así ganaremos tiempo. Allí cualquiera de sus hadas podía aparecer de repente y tomarnos por sorpresa.

-Vale. Transfórmate. Yo me adelantaré.- dijo él a punto de dejarla.- ¡Oh, casi me olvido!- volteó un momento hacia la chica y tomando sus hombros le propició un dulce beso en la mejilla.- Feliz cumpleaños, mi lady.

-Gracias, Adrien...- respondió ella con una dulce sonrisa.

* * *

-Buen intento... ¡pero no escaparán tan fácil!- exclamó Befana al momento que acudía al siguiente destino del elevador. Cat Noir se asomó tras verla saltar y Ladybug se acercó a él. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Tranquilo, Cat Noir. Marinette está a salvo.- le aseguró intentando no reír. El chico imitó su expresión.

-No tengo duda de eso...

* * *

-No has podido abrirlo con todo lo que ha pasado...- dijo Adrien al acercarse a la cumpleañera para entregarle su presente.

Esta lo abrió entusiasmada y quedó boquiabierta al observar el colorido brazalete.

-Siempre llevo el amuleto que me diste, ¡y funciona! Así que me tocaba a mí hacerte uno.- continuó él.

-Gatito...- ella quiso decir algo, pero Adrien, previniendo uno de sus tartamudeos, le interrumpió tomando el regalo para atarlo al rededor de su mano.

-Espero que te traiga buena suerte a ti también, aunque sé que tienes de sobra, bichito... susurró a su oído. Marinette soltó una risilla y se lanzó a abrazarle.

-Es precioso, Adrien. Gracias.

 ** _Sí, ya sé que va Audimatrix primero. Pero la verdad es que este episodio no tenía mucha miel fuera del asunto del cumpleaños, así que he querido salir de este antes._**

 ** _Perdón que ande tan atrasada con las actualizaciones. Créanme cuando les digo que soy quien más quisiera tener algo que subir todos los días, pero la toxicidad del fandom estuvo tan alta en el último mes que ya ni quería saber de la serie básicamente._**

 ** _Y es triste, por que al final esta en sí no tiene absolutamente nada que odie. Un episodio nuevo siempre me hypea y aunque me pierda del fandom, estoy al día. Pero entre personitas irritantes aquí y en Amino, lo sad que es no tener una fuente confiable de noticias en YouTube como otras series y una situación bastante grave que se está comenzando a tratar... seh, preferí quedarme del lado oscuro con los Villanos un rato..._**

 ** _Los fics los escribo para mí. Por que me gusta fangirlear y me siento feliz escribiendo babosadas. Desde luego no son absolutamente todos aquí los que han estado presentando una actitud extremadamente tóxica, pero por desgracia el número ha subido demasiado. Necesitaba un buen rato lejos del fandom._**


	6. Audimatrix-Parte uno

-Ehm... Ladybug, Cat Noir...- llamó Nadja intentando dejar atrás la vergonzosa vídeo llamada.- Hay muchos fans que piensan que sois una pareja de super héroes, pero también, y sito textualmente, que "sois una pareja".

-Eh... ¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Ladybug alterada ante el comentario. Cat Noir tan sólo volteó a verla con una sonrisa.

-¿Podríais confirmarnos si estáis saliendo?- preguntó la reportera.

-L-Lo siento mucho, Nadja. Pero somos super héroes. No estamos aquí para responder preguntas personales.- aseguró la chica notablemente tensa. La verdad es que ni ella tenía claro que eran ella y Adrien en realidad.

-Uh... ¡Miau! Mi lady sacó las garras...- bromeó el joven a su lado, acercándose un poco más a ella en el sofá.

-Estamos aquí para tranquilizar a los parisinos.- siguió hablando la heroína, intentando ignorar el comentario de su compañero y a mano que se acercaba su rodilla.- Ya sólo es cuestión de tiempo que derrotemos a Hawk Moth. Eso es todo.

-Eh, bien... ¿Y cómo explicáis estas fotos?- probó Najda colocando en pantalla la hasta entonces bien resguardada imagen del olvidado beso que Ladybug le había proporcionado a Cat Noir hacía algunos meses...

-Entonces así fue el infame beso...- murmuró Cat Noir a a joven sin quitar sus ojos de la fotografía. Aunque ella se lo había "repuesto", la curiosidad le carcomía acerca de cómo había sido en realidad.

Alentada por su directora, Nadja continuó mostrando más y más fotografías de ambos que definitivamente dejaban con muchas preguntas si no se conocía de antemano la situación.

-Creo que se nos ha pasado la mano un poco...- murmuró Ladybug a él ahora.

* * *

-Y... ¿a quién salvamos?- preguntó Cat Noir una vez que ambos dejaron el lugar.

-A nosotros.- respondió Ladybug por fin respirando con libertad.- Najda estaba dispuesta a todo por el éxito de su programa, y yo no quería responder a esa clase de preguntas.

-¿Es tan sólo eso? Sabes bien que respondiéndole que sí somos pareja hubiera dejado de fastidiar con el tema.

-No me gusta mentir y menos para mero entretenimiento.- contestó ella sin más.

-Podría no ser una mentira...- añadió él por lo bajo, aún a sabiendas de que ella le escucharía.

En efecto, la joven volteó a verle con sus ojos bien abiertos. ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Había sido necesario tan sólo ser expuestos en televisión en vivo para que el tema saliera a flote?

-¿Te refieres a...?- quiso añadir algo más, pero el pánico del momento la detuvo.- Como quiera, somos super héroes, no estrellas. Deberíamos hacer nuestro trabajo, no contar nuestra vida en la tele.- respondió antes de alejarse de allí.

-¡Espera! ¡No quería volver a casa tan pronto!- exclamó Cat yendo tras ella.- ¿Por qué no aprovechamos y vamos a por un helado?

 _¡Al fin! ¡Ya no me puedo quejar de que no tengo con qué trabajar!_

 _A esperar Syren, gente._


	7. Audimatrix-Parte dos

-Bien, Prime Queen. ¡Tú ganas!- exclamó Ladybug aferrándose al brazo de su compañero.- Lo confieso: Cat Noir y yo estamos saliendo. Como dijiste, estamos ena.. morados...

Ante la respuesta que esperaba, la villana detuvo de inmediato el transporte, haciendo a todos dentro de este estrellarse violentamente. Cat Noir y Ladybug fueron arrojados contra uno de los cristales, cayendo ella sobre su pecho. Al instante, un ronroneo escapó de la garganta del héroe, siendo detectado por su compañera.

-¿Ha sido un ronroneo...?- preguntó Ladybug extrañada separándose de su cuerpo para verle de frente.

-Eh, no. ¡Qué va!- respondió Cat Noir fingiendo ignorancia. Pero no había manera de camuflar lo sucedido.

-No me habías dicho que podrías ronronear. ¡Es adorable!- exclamó la chica

-Los tortolitos salvan la vida de su fan al admitir sus verdaderos sentimientos. ¡Los espectadores enloquecen!- interrumpió Prime Queen.- Pero los índices no han llegado a su máximo. Tendréis que mejorar.

-Entonces únete a nosotros. Eres la presentadora y estrella del programa.- retó Ladybug.- Tendrás tu audiencia.

La akumatizada se lo pensó un momento, pero las palabras de Hawk Moth le hicieron permanecer firme.

-Mi programa, mis normas, Ladybug. Para demostrar vuestros sentimientos tenéis que quitaros las máscaras. Es decir, tenéis que darme vuestros prodigios.

-Ni en broma, Prime Queen.- respondió la joven a la defensiva. Más su compañero la detuvo de decir una palabra más colocando una mano en su hombro y dando un paso adelante.

-¡Espera! ¡Sé cómo podemos demostrarlo!- aseguró Cat Noir antes de voltear hacia la chica ante la atenta mirada de su oponente.- Dame un beso...- pidió en un susurro antes de estirar sus labios lentamente hacia ella esperando respuesta.

Las mejillas de le super heroína se volvieron carmín al instante. No era ajena a los intentos en broma de Adrien intentando robarle un beso, pero estas eran siempre entre ellos, no en medio de una situación de tensión y a riesgo de exponer al publico su... peculiar relación.

Tomando un poco de aire, se inclinó hacia él dándole un pico rápido en los labios, decepcionando al chico y más importante: a Prime Queen.

* * *

-¡Esto no es el Luvre!- señaló Cat Noir de forma obvia tras caer en una trampa junto con la muchacha.

-¡No ha engañado!- Ladybug intentó tirar de la puerta, pero no había forma de salir. Prime Queen comenzó a reír.

-Vale... ¿Cataclismo?- preguntó el chico viendo que se quedaban sin opciones.

-No serviría. Estaremos muy lejos de allí. ¡Cuando lleguemos, será demasiado tarde para Alya!

-Y... ¿qué tal un beso?- ofreció entonces el héroe. Probando suerte de nuevo, volvió a acercarse hacia ella.

-Lo juro, has elegido el peor momento para pedir un beso, gatito...- respondió ella secamente.

-¿Eso significa que cualquier otro momento estará bien...?- preguntó él con un guiño. Ella estuvo a punto de contestar a su terrible intento de galán, pero la villana en la pantalla desvió su atención.

* * *

-Todo está bien, Nadja.- aseguró Cat Noir al ayudarla a levantarse del suelo.

-Lamentamos haberte causado problemas con tu productora.- añadió Ladybug.

-No, yo soy quien debería disculparse.- aseguró la reportera.- No debí haber insistido con preguntas que podrían incomodaros. Hacéis un espléndido trabajo salvando a París. Eso es lo único que todos deberían saber.

-Gracias. Y respecto a lo nuestro...- dijo la heroína acercándose a su compañero para aferrarse a su brazo.- preferiríamos mantenerlo como algo discreto por ahora si no te importa.

Aquello dejó al chico con sus ojos bien abiertos y a Nadja sorprendida, mas se limitó a asentir y retirarse del lugar sin más.

Ladybug tuvo básicamente que arrastrar a Cat Noir con ella hacia la salida, viendo que este se rehusaba a reaccionar.

-¿Marinette...?- llamó el en voz baja pidiendo sin muchas palabras una explicación.

-No creas que te has salvado, gatito...

-¿Ah, no?- sus falsas orejas cayeron ligeramente pensando que ella le reprocharía su insistencia en conseguir un beso.

-No... Ahora, iré a casa para intentar explicarle a Alya por qué la he dejado a ella y a Manon solas y más tarde te quiero ver puntual en el Arco.

-¿Para...?- preguntó él con temor. La joven tomó aire y rápidamente se volteó hacia él, aferrándose con más fuerza a su brazo.

-¡Para que me expliques cómo es que puedo hacerte ronronear! ¡Es demasiado tierno!- chilló ella mirándole con brillantes ojos y una ilusionada sonrisa.- ¿Puedes hacer otras cosas? ¿Qué tal maullar? ¿Lo has hecho antes?

Cat Noir sonrió aliviado y prometió explicarle cuanto pudiera aquella noche. ¿Quién sabe? ¿Tal vez podría negociar una explicación por un beso...?

 _*termina de poner el signo de interrogación con una gran sonrisa*_

 _Ay, que bonito es el amor... :3_

 _Quería salir de Robustus antes, por eso lo saqué antes que este. Ya está listo el de "Riposte", voy con Gigantitan._

 _Tengo dos preguntas: uno, ¿qué les parecería una dinámica rápida con fics? Y dos, ¿ya vieron el episodio? ¿Los agarró desprevenidos también?_


	8. Robustus-Parte única

**_Nunca dejo notas de autor al principio, pero en este caso es para que no se me pierdan. Realmente no había mucho con qué trabajar de este episodio en cuanto al cuadrado amoroso, así que en su lugar les dejo una de mis "escenas postcrédito ninja"._**

-Esa estuvo demasiado cerca.- comentó Cat Noir cuando ambos héroes dejaron el estadio.

-Dímelo a mí. No sé qué hubiéramos hecho si Max no hubiera atacado a Robustus. Es demasiado valiente.- respondió su compañera al momento que ambas transformaciones desaparecían.

-¿A qué crees que se refería con lo del deseo? Creí que Hawk Moth buscaba los miraculous, no una lámpara del Genio.- dijo Adrien. Marinette se lo pensó un poco. Quizás el maestro Fu tuviera una respuesta. Ya le preguntaría.

-No lo sé. Ni siquiera sabemos para qué quiere los miraculous aún.

-Esto es una locura. No sabía que ser super héroe conllevaría tener que desvelar misterios.

-¿Te molesta?

-¿Estás bromeando? ¡Eso lo hace aún más divertido! Excepto, claro, por que en el proceso la gente de París se convierte en villanos de uno a uno, pero creo que entiendes la idea.- rió él. Marinette lo miró divertida.

-Supongo que si quitas ese detalle, tenemos un trabajo bastante divertido. Y hablando de deberes...

-... deberíamos volver a clases, sí.- añadió Adrien al momento dándose cuenta de que muy probablemente todos los demás ya estarían allí. Ya había acabado la emergencia.

 ** _El episodio en sí no estuvo para nada mal, es más, me encantó... pero no me dio mucho con qué trabajar aquí. Lo siento._**

 ** _Desde el inicio de este libro quise mantenerme con la serie en el detalle de que Marinette no le comenta aún a Adrien nada sobre el maestro Fu y el libro. No tienen idea de lo que me alegro de haberlo hecho ahora que vimos "Syren"._**


	9. Riposte-Parte uno

-¿Buscas a alguien? preguntó el chico en uniforme blanco acercándose a Marintte.

-Pensé que Adrien estaría aquí. Es un chico alto, rubio, amabl y súper guapo.

-Gracias por los piropos.- respondió el muchacho levantando su máscara. La chica se sobre saltó.

-¿Q-Qué tal, gatito?- saludó tímda.

-La esgrima no va muy bien con un yoyo, mi lady.- comentó Adrien con una sonrisa.

-Aprender algo nuevo nunca está de más.- aseguró ella.

-¡En posición!- indicó el profesor.

-Flexiona rodillas y pierna izquierda atrás. El pie hacia afuera.- instruyó Adrien. Marinette obedeció al momento.- Perfecto.- dijo él, colocándose ahora a su lado para ayudarla a levantar su arma.- El sable hacia a adelante, así.- indicó levantando su mano con la suya.

-Se te da muy bien esto, ¿no?- preguntó Marinette intentando no sentirse intimidada por la confianza del chico en la materia.

-No tienes idea.- respondió él con una sonrisa, antes de acercarse a su oído.- Estás en mi territorio ahora...

* * *

Aún sin su traje, Adrien no podía dejar sola a su compañera contra lo que había probado ser una villana bastante hábil. Saltó hacia ella, empujándolos a ambos fuera de lo que pudo ser un feo golpe de la espada contra el suelo.

Como ya parecía ser habitual en ellos, el joven terminó sobre ella. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro con sorpresa unos segundos, antes de que él retrocediera con un quejido.

-¿Te has hecho daño?- preguntó Ladybug colocando una mano en su espada.

-Estoy bien.- afirmó él.

-Tengo que sacarte de aquí. Combatir sin tu traje puede hacerte muy mal.

-Sí, de acuerdo.- Él no pensaba contradecirle.

La heroína los sacó de allí justo a tiempo antes de que Riposte regresara para interceptarlos. Una vez que aterrizaron el tejado, ella lo colocó con cuidado en el suelo.

-¿Aún puedes pelear?

-La pregunta me ofende, mi lady.

-No te ves muy bien, creo que te has lastimado muy mal.- aseguró ella colocando una mano sobre su pierna herida. Adrien dejó salir un quejido.

-No creo que eso afecte con el traje de Cat Noir.

-Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo...

* * *

-Plagg...

-¡Adrien!- llamó Ladybug.- Lamento interrumpirte, pero será mejor que te transformes en un lugar más seguro.

-¿Y Riposte?

-Logré detenerla, pero sé que no tardará mucho en escapar. ¡Venga, vamos!- dijo antes de lanzar su yoyo a un techo cercano. Con determinación tomó al chico de la cintura para acercarlo a ella, pero al darse cuenta lo cerca que quedaban el uno del otro con eso, no pudieron evitar que un sonrojo saliera a flote.

* * *

-Lo siento, pero aquí estarás a salvo, al menos para transformarte antes de que te encuentre.- se excusó la heroína sosteniendo la tapa del sarcófago con el chico en él.- ¿De verdad estás bien para pelear?

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien. Soy un gato resistente.- aseguró Adrien con una tierna sonrisa. Ladybug sonrió de vuelta y se inclinó hacia él, dándole un rápido pero dulce beso en los labios.

-Cuídate mucho, ¿sí?

 ** _Ay, que boneto..._**


	10. Riposte-Parte dos

Con ayuda de su yoyo, Ladybug activó la alarma de seguridad del museo, dejando a la villana tras las rejas con el sarcófago recién destruido. Tras la heroína, Cat Noir se acercó corriendo escaleras abajo.

-Cat Noir.- llamó ella al verle.- Escuché un quejido tuyo antes. Debemos terminar rápido con todo esto para que mi Lucky Charms se sane.

-Estoy bien, mi lady. Tranquila.- Ya bastante tenía con la presión de detener a una chica que se había convertido en una real amenaza, él no quería añadir más haciéndole consiente de su situación.

.

-Por ahí. Voy a por alguien.- indicó la heroína la salida a la confundida chica, antes de voltear a ver a su alrededor.- ¿Adrien...?- llamó.

-Te di que todo saldría bien.- respondió con seguridad el chico saliendo de su escondite. No podía arriesgarse a que Kagami le hubiera visto detransformarse.

-Aún así no puedo evitar sentirme mal por todo lo que has pasado esta tarde.- comentó ella tomando sus dos manos entre las suyas.

-Yo no. Tuve a mi propio caballero en moteada armadura junto a mí todo el tiempo.- aseguró él con alegría antes de besar sus nudillos. Ladybug rió. De pronto sus aretes comenzaron a sonar.

-Debo buscar algo para darle de comer a Tikki.- exclamó. Luego se percató del sable rojo en el suelo y suspiró.- Deberías darle eso de ahí.

.

Una vez que la recién introducida como Kagami dejó el lugar, Adrien miró a su alrededor. ¿Seguiría Marinette por allí? Quería decirle que ya estaba todo arreglado respecto al incidente en la clase de esgrima más temprano. Dio algunas vueltas por el lugar, pero no había ni rastro de ella. Quizás se había ido directo a casa.

Poco sabía él que Marinette no sólo se había quedado unos instantes más, sino que también había escuchado el título con el que él se había referido a ella cuando Kagami insinuó que le gustaba: una muy buena amiga.

Eso la había dejado más que confundida. Los gestos que compartían entre ellos no eran precisamente sólo de amistad, pero tampoco eran una pareja oficial. ¿Qué rayos eran entonces? Desde la peculiar entrevista con Nadja había intentado buscar un nombre para lo que tenían.

Una vez que la práctica de esgrima concluyó al día siguiente, Adrien se retiro a los casilleros para buscar sus cosas. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando encontró a Marinette allí.

-¡Hey!- saludó acercándose a ella.- ¿Has venido a terminar las audiciones para el equipo?- preguntó, emocionado por la idea.

-En realidad... no. Es obvio que la chica nueva conseguirá el único lugar vacante. Y se lo merece. ¡Es realmente asombrosa!- respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

-Oh...- Los hombros del joven cayeron un poco.

-¿Podrías agradecerle al profesor de mi parte la oportunidad de todas maneras?- pidió Marinette entragándole el uniforme que había olvidado regresar el día anterior con todo lo que había pasado.

-¿No vas a esperarlo?- preguntó él extrañado tomando las ropas.

-Eh, ¿no? Tenemos que hacer patrulla ahora, ¿lo olvidas? Esperaba que pudieras guardar eso en tu casillero y se lo dieras en tu siguiente lección con él. Debemos irnos ya.

-¡Es verdad! Lo siento, mi lady. Sólo dame un minuto para cambiarme y...

-¡Adrien!- Ambos voltearon para ver a la nueva esgrimista de la academia caminar hacia el chico.

-No te preocupes.- dijo Marinette rápidamente.- Puedo encargarme de eso. Nos vemos después, ¿vale?

-Vale.- respondió él confundido por su actitud, más aún cuando ella se colocó de puntillas para plantar un sonoro beso en su mejilla antes de retirarse.

-Esa era Marinette, ¿cierto?- preguntó Kagami intentando recordad el rostro de la chica.

-Sí...- respondió Adrien con la vista aún en la puerta por la que había salido.

-¿Está todo bien? Ella se veía algo... incómoda.

-No lo sé.- El chico suspiró mientras volteaba a ver el uniforme en sus manos. Kagami lo miró y sonrió de lado.

-Ve con ella.- indicó tomando el atuendo.- De seguro puedes descubrir qué le sucede. Yo me encargaré de esto.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Confía en mí. Anda.- repitió ella señalando la puerta con su cabeza.

En el tejado de la institución, Ladybug se praparaba para salir. Estiró un poco y tomó su yoyo, pero antes de lanzarlo, un báculo frente a ella la detuvo. Reconociéndolo al instante, volteó.

-¿Penabas irte sin mí, Bugaboo?- preguntó el héroe acercándose a ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la chica sorprendida.

-La patrulla es de los dos.- respondió él estirando un poco también.

-Pero Kagami...

-...vio que estabas un poco mal e insistió en que viniera contigo.- explicó él con una sonrisa. Ladybug imitó su gesto. Cat tomó entonces su mano y depositó un beso en esta.

-Es hora de comenzar.

 ** _Como cuando le quieres meter drama al asunto, pero tu shipper interna no te deja y terminas escribiendo un pinche final feliz..._**

 ** _Debido a la dinámica que trabajo en esta versión de la serie, realmente no pensaba sacar a flote el icónico "es una amiga", pero sabía que de no hacerlo no me iban a dejar en paz... Espero haber cumplido sus expectativas en el asunto._**

 ** _Un sal_ _udo a SirenitaElsaXIX y a Johan._**


	11. Gigantitan-Parte única

-Bien hecho, Cat Noir.- susurró Marinette mientras el héroe guiaba al enorme y tierno super villano lejos de los demás.

-La cita romántica con Adrien tendrá que cambiar su locación... aunque no termino de comprender el por que de tanto rollo. Le ves todos los días...- comentó Tikki.

-N-No es lo mismo tratar con él para algo de la escuela o de los akumas que invitarle a una cita...- aseguró la chica con sus mejillas sonrosadas.- Necesito una mano para invitarle a salir.

-Pero no la necesitas para sus cursilerías diarias...- rió la kwami.

-No sé de qué me hablas...- balbuceó la chica cruzándose de brazos.

-No creo que debas complicarte, Marinette. Te aseguro que Adrien te dirá que sí sin chistar.- Marinette sonrió.

-Ya me encargaré de eso. Ahora, ¡hay que ir a por ese bebé!

* * *

-Mira por dónde. Tampoco se te dan bien...- comentó Cat Noir con una sonrisaen referencia al tema de cuidar niños mientras subía al techo al que el gigante villano había lanzado a su compañera.- Me preocupa, ¿sabes? No vaya a ser que tampoco puedas con los nuestros, mi lady...

-Ja-ja. Para tu información, dudo que sean de diez toneladas...- respondió la joven, antes de ser tirada a un lado por el héroe previniendo que fuera alcanzada por Gigantitan.

* * *

-En el parquecito, yo cantaré la nana.- avisó el chico mientras el dúo atraía al adorable akumatizado hacia su trampa.

-Queremos que se calme, no romperle los oídos...- respondió Ladybug con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Tengo una gran voz! Algún día maullaré una serenata.- aseguró él. Su compañera soltó una risilla.

-¿Y planeas cantarle también las nanas a nuestros hijos?- tanteó divertida. Cat Noir la miró un poco sorprendido de que le siguiera su comentario de hacía un rato, pero no le molestaba para nada.

-Pues claro. Ya verás como se enamorarán de la voz de su padre.

-¿Y les bañarás con la lengua también?- continuo Ladybug con una sonrisa.

-Eso... creo que podemos pasarlo por alto...

* * *

-De niño me encantaba jugar con coches...- comentó el héroe con algo de nostalgia al ver como el pequeño gran infante se distraía con un auto.

-Nunca se es muy grande para eso.- intentó bromear Ladybug refiriéndose al tamaño del villano.

-Nah, eso quedó en el pasado. Soy más de figuras de acción de super héroes ahora.. sobre todo de heroínas de trajes inspirados en insectos...

-Adrien...- la chica le miró con una ceja alzada.- No tienes una figura de acción de mí, ¿cierto...?

-¿Y-Yo? No, no, no. ¿Cómo crees? Sólo... bromeaba... jeje...- afirmó él con una mano tras su cabeza.

* * *

-Gatito...- balbuceó el pequeño August completamente fascinado con la campana que colgaba del cuello del héroe.

-Al final sí que puede que a nuestros gatitos si les toque un padre bueno con los niños.- bromeó Ladybug recostándose a su hombro. Cat Noir sonrió.

-Recuerda esas palabras, Bugaboo: NUESTROS gatitos. No vaya a ser que el día de mañana te eches para atrás.- comentó él con un guiño. Con sus mejillas sonrojadas, la chica le sonrió.

* * *

-Deberías encargarte del asunto de la cita con Adrien tu misma, Marinette.- aconsejó Tikki.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero bueno, Alya tiene mejores ideas para que todo sea más perfecto o romántico. Y las chicas pueden ayudar.

-Una relación es cosa de dos personas...- recordó su kwami. Marinette le miró y se lo pensó un momento. Eso era verdad.

-¡Adrien!- llamó Marinette al chico que se acercaba al auto.

-Marinette... vaya casualidad, mi lady. No planeaba para nada llegar a verte hoy.

-Lo sé.- rió la muchacha.- Escucha, yo me preguntaba sí... bueno, si quieres... es decir...

-¿Sí...?- preguntó Adrien agachándose un poco para intentar ver el rostro de la joven que ahora miraba hacia el suelo con pena.

-Yo... quería saber si...- El sonido de la bocina la alteró.- ¡Salir contigo! Es decir, no contigo. Osea, que tú salgas con...- Más sonidos de bocina.- Olvídalo. No le hagas esperar.

-De...acuerdo...- dijo extrañado el rubio antes de dar media vuelta y caminar hacia el auto. Marinette miró hacia abajo con descepción.- Pero si quieres... podemos llevarte a casa.- escuchó decir de pronto. Su cara se iluminó, pero su lengua le hizo una mala jugada.

-No, no. Ya me iré con el yoyo.- Adrien empalideció ante la casi revelación de su identidad a su chófer. Él entendía a la perfección aquel comentario, mientras que escondidas tras una columna el grupo de chicas golpeó sus frentes simultáneamente ante la absurda respuesta.

-Muy bien... ¡Te veo mañana en la escuela!

* * *

-Has estado cerca, Marinette.- intentaba consolar Tikki a la apenada joven escondida bajo las sábanas de su cama.- A la próxima te las apañarás para decir algo coherente. ¡Ya verás!

Un guñido fue lo que se escuchó como respuesta a aquello, seguido de la melodía de su celular. La kwami, viendo que su portadora se rehusaba incluso a fijarse quien la llamaba, se acercó al aparato en la mesa.

-¡Es Adrien!- exclamó.

-Sólo lo dices para que me levante a tomarlo...- respondió Marinette. Tikki deslizó la pantalla para atender la llamada de vídeo.

-¿Marinette?- llamó el rubio del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué tal, Adrien?- saludó la criatura roja con una sonrisa.

-Hola, Tikki.- respondió el chico con ternura.- ¿Está mi lady por ahí?

-En realidad ella está...- Un golpe en seco le inteumpió y le hizo voltear para encontrarse a la mencionada de cara en el suelo en un intento por bajar más rápido de la cama.

-¡Estoy aquí!- exclamó mientras corría a la mesa, intentando arreglar sus ahora caídas coletas en el proceso.- Hola, Adrien.- saludó.

-Hola. Veo que estás en tu casa ya...

-Así es.

-¿Estarás libre esta tarde? Tengo un nuevo vídeo juego y necesito un compañero. Padre cree que estoy practicando piano ahora y no me vendrá a buscar al menos en un par de horas...

-¡Suena genial!- chilló Marinette.- Es decir... sí, claro. Puedes pasar por aquí si quieres...

-Muy bien. ¡Te veo en diez minutos!- aseguró con emoción antes de colgar. La joven abrazó su celular con fuerza.

-¡Sí!- exclamó.

-Marinette...- llamó Tikki.- ¿Es que acaso planeas recibirle en pijama...?

 ** _Porque Marinette merece un final feliz!_**

 ** _Actualización de dos historias diferentes en menos de veinticuatro horas. ¡Woooo!_**

 ** _*cae de bruces sobre su computadora*  
_**


	12. Dark Owl-Parte única

-El director Damocles tiene buen corazón, pero esto va a acabar mal...- comentó Cat Noir consternado mientras él y Ladybug descasaban en un tejado para comentar el tema que les había atormentado durante semanas.

-Y no podemos estar todo el día detrás de él.- respondió la chica antes de soltar un bostezo.- Es un trabajo a tiempo completo...- añadió. Su compañero la miró con preocupación mientras continuaba cepillando con cuidado del cabello negro azulado con sus garras de la joven recostada en su regazo.

-Podríamos convencerle para que deje de ser un super héroe... austándolo, ¿no crees?- propuso.

-¿Y destrozar su sueño? ¡Ni hablar!-respondió ella al instane moviéndose boca arriba para verle.-Al contrario, ¡ayudémosle a cumplir su sueño! Dijo que quería ser un super héroe aunque fuera sólo un día.

-¡Eso es! Si conseguimos que sea un super héroe por un día, estará feliz y dejará ese juego. ¡Muy bien pensado, mi lady!- exclamó con emoción presionando con una mano las mejillas de la chica, haciéndola reír.- Sólo hay que pensar cómo...

-Creo que tengo una idea.- respondió Ladybug incoporándose.- ¿Qué te parecería una pijamada...?

* * *

-Listo el molde.- avisó Marinette incada en el suelo al cerrar su marcador.- ¿Cómo vas con los miraculous?

-Bueno...- Con una ceja alzada ante la duda en esa respuesta, la chica se colocó de pie y caminó hacia la mesa en la que su amigo trabajaba con la masilla. No pudo evitar soltar a reír en cuento vio su creación.

-Es una catarina preciosa, Adrien. Pero necesitamos dos pendientes.

-Y aquí están.- respondió con prgullo el rubio entregpandole el juego que tenía aparte.- Sobró un poco de material y yo quería una catarina.- explicó sin más. La chica rodó sus ojos con una sonrisa.

La horas pasaron mientras cada una de las herramientas necesitadas para el plan quedaba hecha. Una distraída Marinette se cortó accidentalmente en un segundo de descuido en el que su atención decidió fijarse en el apuesto chico que sosteía la gran pieza de cartón y no en la tijera que ella empleaba para cortarlo, pero luego de eso no hubieron realmente más incidentes.

-¿Todo listo?- preguntó Adrien un rato más tarde estirándose con pesadez.

-Todo listo.- respondió Marinette guardando la última pieza de cartón en su mochila. Ambos subieron a la cama de la chica y se dejaron caer sobre esta, quedando ella acostada sobre su almohada y él sobre su estómago. Pero apenas cerraron sus ojos un momento antes de que la alarma les indicara que era hora de levantarse.

Sus gruñidos no pudieron resolver nada.

* * *

La nata subía más y más llenando el contenedor con el dúo adentro, sus miraculous estaba por quedarse sin energía y no había manera de salir de allí. Todo indicaba que Dark Owl había ganado.

Cat Noir vio dudoso como su compañera llenaba la cámara en el interior con la tinta de la pluma que su Lucky Charm le había otorgado. Luego caminó hacia el chico y se acercó paa susurrar en su oído.

-Debemos detransformarnos.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Confía en mí.- pidió ella mientras su traje desparecía. La pequeña criatura roja flotó frente a su portadora mientras estaba buscaba algo en su bolsa.

-¿De verdad vamos a entregarle los miraculous a Hawk Moth?- preguntó Adrien con preocupación.

-Exactamente.- respondió Marinette al momento que le entregaba un macaron a Tikki y revisaba de nuevo la bolsa en busca de algo más.

"Así termina todo entonces" pensó el joven. Suspirando vio a su propio kwami y volteó una vez a su compañera. La determinación en su mirada le indicaba que hablaba muy en serio. Lentamente retiró el anillo de su mano y lo extendió hacia ella.

-¿Qué haces...?- preguntó Marinette confundida.

-Creí que habías dicho que los entregaríamos...- respondió él sin comprender ya nada.

-Gatito tonto. Dije que entregaríamos los miraculous, no los nuestros.- explicó con una sonrisa de seguridad mientras le mostraba la pequeña caja en la que una horas antes habían guadado juntos las piezas de masilla.

* * *

-Cuidar jardines, repartir ropa a los sin techo, salvar animales... ¡el búho ha abierto sus alas!- comentó Ladybug mientras el dúo observaba con alegría al director Damocles con sus nuevos fans.

-Es un super héroe a su manera.- aseguró Cat Noir.

-Y ahora ya tenemos más tiempo libre.

-¿Te apetecería ir al cine...?- propuso él con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento, prometí a Alya que iría a verla cuando pudiera. Tanto tiempo detrás del búho no nos ha dado tiempo para charlar.- respondió ella.- Iremos después, ¿vale?

Cat Noir giró sus ojos fingiendo fastidio, pero no pudo hacer mucho para suprimir un ronroneo al sentir la mano de la chica rascar su cabello detrás de sus orejas negras, delizarse por un lado de su rostro y acariciar su mentón.

Ella conocía todos sus puntos...

 _ **Como que me estoy quedando un poquito atrás, ¿no...?**_

 _ **Se viene Glaciator... y no tienen idea de lo que me rompí la cabeza para acomodarlo a este universo. En serio, intenté al menos tres borradores. Espero que les guste como quedó...**_

 _ **Lo publicaré a eso del martes o miércoles.  
**_

 _ **(lo siguiente era para la gente de Wattpad por un caso que se me presenta allí, pero lo voy a dejar aquí también para los que se preguntan la razón)**_

 _ **Y por ahí que ya van varios que me lo preguntan en mensaje privado y en comentarios les recuerdo lo que les dije al iniciar este libro: Todos los diálogos estarán basados en el doblaje español CASTELLANO. No me importa que ya se haya estrenado la segunda temporada en latinoamérica, ya basé en ese el libro de la primera temporada.**_

 _ **Sé muy bien que los hay quienes me lo preguntan por mera curiosidad, pero ya van varios que me sacan el tema de una forma no muy amigable. No sean así, gente. Yo decidí hacerlo de esa manera. Sé que no son sólo latinos los que me leen y ya que España fue el país que nos arrancó la nueva temporada quise hacerles un huequito a ellos también.**_

 _ **Al fin y al cabo es español, todos lo entienden y es lo que importa, ¿no?**_


	13. Glaciator-Parte uno

-Oye, Ladybug. ¿Qué te parece si tu y yo quedamos esta noche para cenar en una azotea?- propuso el héroe mientras ambos ayudaban a los recién rescatados pasajeros a bajar del auto bús.

-¿Para cenar...? ¿Como super héroes...?- preguntó la joven extrañada. No es como si no pudieran simplemente ir con sus ropas del día a día a alguna cafetería.

-Pues, sí. Sería divertido salir un rato juntos con nuestros trajes. Jamás lo hemos hecho.

-Yo... es muy amable por tu parte, pero... no puedo. Ya tengo planes... con unos amigos...- explicó ella, intentando traer a la memoria del chico la salida que tenían pendiente con sus compañeros de clase.

-Si acabas temprano, quedamos después.- pidió él una vez que ambos se despidieron finalmente del conductor del autobús. Ladybug sonrió. Ese gatito distraído no parecía haber entendido su mensaje.

-Mmm... lo pensaré.- respondió con una lijera risa, antes de irse del lugar.

-¡Te estaré esperando, mi lady!- exclamó el rubio. Con una sonrisa la vio alejarse y de inmediato corrió a su propio hogar. Tenía mucho que apreparar...

* * *

-Puede que no dejen salir a Adrien de casa, pero a Cat Noir sí.- exclamó el chico al momento que colocaba el reproductor para camuflar su escapada.

-Parece que tienes prisa por irte...- comentó Plagg.

-Ella no dijo que no...- respondió Adrián mirando hacia la ventana con una mirada esperanzadora.

-No creo que estuviera hablando de lo mismo...- El kwami solía recordar un poco mejor las cosas que su portador.

* * *

-¡Que desastre! ¡Le he arruinado al noche a mis amigos! Y me he portado fatal con André... He sido una tonta...- se lamentó Marinette en su cama.

-No eres tonta, sólo has exagerado un poco.- aseguró Tikki.- Olvídalo, mañana será otro día.- a chica se encongió abrazando una almohada y se acercó hacia la fotografía de cierto modelo que tenía al lado de su cama.

-Le he visto utilizar sus poderes antes para escapar de casa cuando su padre le prohíbe salir. ¿Por qué no lo ha hecho hoy?- se preguntó con pena.- Tal vez no le da tanta importancia a lo que ir a por un helado de André significa... o simplemente no ha querido compartir uno de sus helados conmigo...- añadió abrazando con aún más fuerza el suave objeto en sus brazos.

Acto seguido se levantó de su cama y caminó hacia su balcón. Tikki quiso seguirla, pero pensó que era mejor que ella estuviera sola un rato. No había mucho que se le pudiera decir en ese momento para levantarle el ánimo.

No muy lejos de allí un resignado super héroe apagaba una a una las velas que algunas horas antes había colocado a modo de decoración.

-Me quiere... No me quiere...- repetía mientras soplaba cada una. Cuando por fin llegó a la última, la cuál había coincidido con un "no me quiere", se detuvo, la observó un momento y suspirando la colococó de regreso en su lugar.

Aún con el dolor en su pecho se negaba a abandonar las esperanzas con su lady.

De pronto algo llamó su atención. Como si hubiera invocado a la mencionada con su mente, esta se encontraba en su balcón. Sigiloso se acercó allí.

-Buenas noches...- saludó, sobresalntando a Marinette.

-¿Cat Noir?- exclamó ella.

-Perdona, no pretendía asustarte.- se disculpó al bajar cerca de ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que tu padre no te había dejado salir.- comentó la chica con curiosidad.

-Adrien debía quedarse en casa... y yo no lo veo por ninguna parte aquí cerca. Además, debía preparar todo para nuestra cena.- respondió el chico con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué...?- La sorpresa en el rostro de la muchacha no podía ser fingido de ningún modo. Ella estaba genuinamente confundida.

-Marinette, no lo olvidaste, ¿cierto?

-Yo... no pensé que hablaras en serio.- respondió ella sin pensárselo mucho, arrepinténdose al instante.

-Auch... sé que puedo bromear a veces, pero créeme que puedo ser serio cuando se trata de algo para quien amo.- aseguró él mirándola fijamente.

-¿Amar...?- preguntó Marinette en un susurro mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un leve rosa. Cat Noir sonrió de lado. Ella de verdad no tenía idea.

Bajando del barandal en el que había tomado asiento, extendió su mano en su dirección con una actitud renovada.

-Ven conmigo...- le pidió con gentileza. Marinette le miró un instante aún procesando sus palabras, más no dudó en dar un paso hacia él. Cat Noir la tomó en brazos, prestando mucha atención a su expresión.- Cierra los ojos y agárrate fuerte, ¿vale?

Con una tierna sonrisa, Marintte no dudó en aferrarse a él. Rodeó sus hombros con ambos brazos y recostó su cabeza en su pecho. Cat Noir la miró con ternura y saltó lejos de allí hacia el que se supone sería el punto en el que se reunirían aquella tarde.

-Espera aquí...- indicó el héroe una vez que le dejó con cuidado en el suelo. La chica permaneció allí sin ver nada hasta escucharle hablar.- Vale, ya puedes abrir los ojos.

Al instante su mirada se encontró con una bellísima vista: el balcón había sido decorado en cada esquina con rosas y velas, creando una atmósfera digna de la ciudad en la que estaban.

-Adrien, esto es... ¡precioso!- exclamó ella con una gran sonrisa. El joven se acercó en una flor en la mano.

-Me alegra que te guste, mi lady.- dijo con orgullo al entregársela.

-¿Cuanto te has tardado en preparar todo? Si nos vimos apenas esta tarde...- preguntó Marinette fascinada.

-¿Importa eso realmente? Quería darte una sorpresa y aquí está.- respondió él con su mejor sonrisa de galán.

-Lo siento mucho...- murmuró la muchacha.- Yo, te lo juro... no pensé que hablaras en serio...

-Auch... Jamás bromearía con algo como esto.

-Pues las bromas y los juegos se te dan bastante bien. Jamás sé cuando eres serio conmigo respecto al tema... del amor...

-¿Y eso que se supone que significa? ¡Yo siempre soy serio respecto a eso!- La expresión del héroe comenzó a ponerse más y más seria.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Sabes entonces lo importante qué es el puesto de André para las perejas?

-Le dije a Nino que les avisara. Mi padre no me dejó salir...

-¡Eso no te ha detenido antes!

-¡Es verdad, no lo ha hecho! ¡No me detuvo para salir de todas formas y preparar esto para ti!- exclamó herido. Marinette no dijo más.

Estaba siendo algo injusta realmente. Adrien se hubiera arriesgado demasiado saliendo con ellos a pesar de la negativa de su padre. Si una foto de Cat Noir por allí a la hora en la que se supone Adrien debería estar en casa llegaba a ojos de Gabriel Agreste realmente no importaba mucho, pero el joven modelo no pasaría demasiado desparecibido por la calle con sus amigos tampoco...

Cat Noir decidió alejarse de su compañera un momento y respirar un poco de aire recostado a una de las rejas decoradas del balcón. La chica bajó la mirada con arrepentimiento hacia la flor en sus manos y decidió intentar disculparse.

-Adrien...

-Sé lo que significa el puesto de André para las personas que se aman, Marinette. Pero no necesito de una tradición para estar contigo. Prefiero que creemos nuestras propias tradiciones juntos.- aseguró él más tranquilo sin voltear a verla aún. Un pequeño nudo se formó en la garganta de Marinette.

-Lo siento por no saber, digo, por no entener... Es decir, entender lo de... ¡Cuidado!

 ** _Cuando la gente me comentaba cosas tipo "¡Me muero por saber qué harás con Glaciator!" me daban unas ganas de responderles: "Sí... yo también..."_**

 ** _De todos los episodios de la segunda temporada este fue de lo que más he disfrutado... y con el que más he sufrido pensando como diablos adaptarlo. Espero que les guste lo que he hecho con él._**


	14. Glaciator-Parte dos

Una gigantesta bola de helado aparentemente salida de la nada se dirigía hacia la chica. Pero el peculiar misil fue detenido por Cat Noir, quien no dudó en colocarse frente a ella y destruirlo. Acto seguido tomó a la chica de nuevo en sus brazos y salió de allí.

-¿Qué demonios es eso? ¿Otro super villano enamorado de ti?- preguntó una vez que se encontraron fuera de la vista del gigante sujeto.

-¡No! Es... ¡André, el heladero!

-¿Me hablas en serio? Y yo que pensaba que tú eras a única que se sentía mal porque no me aparecí por allí esta tarde. Parece que contagia...- comentó con una ceja respuesta no fue más que un gruñido de la chica.

Tras algunas maniobras ingeniosas por parte del super héroe, finalmente lograron llegar a salvo de regreso al balcón de Marinette. El chico abrió la escotilla y le ayudó a bajar.

-Entra, mi lady. Lo alejaré de ti, pero necesito que te transformes pronto.- pidió con urgncia.

-¡Espera!- llamó ella tomando la cola de su traje antes de que este se alejara.- Gracias por la sorpresa...

-No hay problema, aunque parece que no fui el único que se llevó una hoy...- respondió él sin más antes de ir a por Glaciator. Tras él, una pensativa Marinette le vio partir pensando cómo arreglaría las cosas entre ellos después.

* * *

-Que extraño... Parece que a las parejas no les hace nada...- comentó la super heroína al prestar atención al modo de atacar de su oponente.

-Pues vendrá a por nosotros...- respondió su compañero con sarcasmo.

-¿No lo comprendes? No ataca a las parejas, así que podemos fingir...

-¿Fingir...?

-¡Que nos que nos queremos!- explicó Ladybug sin comprender lo que hacían sus palabras.

-¿Tú necesitas fingir que me quieres...?- preguntó dolido dando un paso adelante.

-¡Pues sí! De otra manera Glaciator no...- al instante cayó en razón.- ¡Es decir, no! No, no, no. No quise decirlo así. Yo no necesito fingir. ¡Adrien, yo te quiero muchísimo! No tienes idea de cuanto...- intentó corregirse.

-No, no la tengo...- respondió Cat.

-Por favor, gatito. Ahora no es momento para esto. Tenemos un villano que detener. ¿Podrías ir con la corriente un rato?

-Lo siento, Marinette. Pero no se juega con los sentimientos ajenos.

Sin esperar respuesta, Cat Noir se lanzó para atacar a Glaciator por sí mismo. Por desgracia su estado de ánimo afectó su juicio y llevó a cabo quizás no la mejor jugada. Fue arrojado con fuerza contra uno de los edificios y ya en el suelo estuvo a punto de convertirse en otro de los blancos del villano, pero Ladybug acudió de inmediato a su rescate.

-¿Sigues enfadado por lo que hablamos ahora?- preguntó mientras detenía con su yoyo los dulces proyectiles.

-¿Tú qué crees?

-Yo... no quería hacerte daño...- aseguró ella.

Glaciator se acercó de un salto a ellos, obligándoles a escudarse tras un auto volteado para permanecer fuera de su campo de visión.

-Preguntaste cuánto tiempo me tardé en montar todo eso, pero cuanto estuve esperándote ahí...- comentó Cat Noir con pesar. La chica le miró con pena.

-Lo sé... ahora lo sé y de verdad no tienes una idea de cuanto lo siento, Adrien.- respondió con su voz algo quebrada.- Estaba mal, ¿vale? Sé que decías en serio eso de querer crear nuevas tradiciones contigo y me encanta, pero... la de los helados de André es una ya existente que era muy importante para mí...

El chico finalmente le miró, sintiendo una punzada en su pecho al ver sus ojos azules humedecerse un poco.

-Mis padres se comprometieron allí y es bien sabido que los que toman sus helados juntos se enamoran para siempre.- explicó.- Eres más que mi compañero, Adrien. Eres más que mi amigo No dije lo de antes sólo por que sí. ¡De verdad que te quiero! Y planeaba decírtelo también estando en lo que yo pensaba que sería el punto más romántico para hacerlo...

Un calor familiar la rodeó, contrastando con el tema helado que habían estado enfrentando toda la noche. Los brazos de su compañero de batallas la rodeaban por completo al mismo tiempo que su enmascarado rostro se ocultaba en su cuello. Sin dudarlo un segundo ella se recostó al contrario, abrazándose a su torso.

Tras tan sólo unos segundos la voz de Glaciator reclamando su presencia les recordó la situación en la que se encontraban. Ambos se separaron tan sólo unos centímetros del otro, sin dejarle ir completamente aún. Ladybug colocó una mano en la mejilla del chico y este le dedicó una de sus más hermosas sonrisas.

-Mejor probamos tu idea...- surgirió.

-Perfecto.

 ** _Originalmente iban a ser sólo dos partes, siendo la segunda la más extensa. Pero me pareció demasiado sencillo eso de soltarles todo de una y dije: "Nah, hagámoslos sufrir un ratico más..."_**


	15. Glaciator-Parte tres

-¡Sé que estáis ahí!- exclamó el villano helado buscando retarles. El dúo se levantó de su escondite y en sincronía caminaron hasta quedar a la vista de su oponente. Este les apuntó, listo para convertirlos en dulces estatuas en el acto. Fue entonces cuando ambos pusieron en marcha su plan.

Ladybug se acercó a su compañero y se aferró a su brazo con afecto, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con una dulce expresión. Cat Noir le sonrió de vuelta y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo al respecto la alejó un momento de sí para reajustar sus posiciones.

Trasladó una de las manos de ella desde su brazo hasta su cintura y él mismo la rodeó por su hombros, quedando ambos en un medio abrazo. La muchacha soltó una risilla con sus mejillas sonrojadas y ambos comenzaron a caminar desafiantes hacia Glaciator.

Este había bajado un poco su guardia al verles en gestos tan melosos, mas unas palabras del proveedor de sus poderes le obligaron a reasumir posoción de ataque. Los héroes debían subir su apuesta sino querían terminar congelados.

Cual reloj sincronizado ambos voltearon hacia el otro en busca de robarle un beso rápido, llevándose en lugar de eso un buen golpe en la nariz. Los jóvenes parpadearon un par de veces intntando recuperarse antes de soltar a reír como bobos. Parecía funcionar de todas formas, ya que el villano no hacía el más mínimo comentario o amenazó con disparar.

Cat Noir entonces tomó el mentón de la chica y la hizo inclinar un poco su cabeza hacia un lado, girando él hacia el opuesto y besando suavemente sus labios. Ladybug dejó salir un suspiro. Aquel estaba lejos de ser su primer beso con el chico, pero el recibir tal acto de afecto tras el pesado enfrentamiento que habían lidiado desde aquella tarde llenaba su pecho de emoción.

Desgraciadamente por fin tenían a Glaciator donde lo querían y era necesario terminar con aquel montaje tan romántico para seguir con el plan... a pesar del leve gruñido del muchacho al sentir los labios de la heroína alejarse repentinamente de los suyos.

* * *

Cat Noir aterrizó con agilidad por segunda vez esa noche en el balcón de su compañera. Nervioso se aseguró de que ella no se encontrara cerca para que no pudiera ver lo que llevaba consigo, mas para su suerte ella parecía estar dentro de su habitación. La puertilla estaba abierta, evidentemente esperando por él.

Tras despedirse de André una vez que su akuma fue liberado, Ladybug le había dado instrucciones de acudir a su balcón en media hora, antes de retirarse a toda prisa. La sonrisa en su rostro al darle aquellas instrucciones hacían latir su corazón con fuerza, cosa que el heladero del amor por su puesto no pasó por alto, y se ofreció a darle una mano con su chica.

Allí estaba ahora. Colocó su regalo sobre la pequeña mesita y se asomó por la entrada.

-¿Marinette...?- llamó.

-Entra, gatito.- escuchó en respuesta. Cauteloso bajó por su cama sólo para encontrarse la habitación repleta de pequeñas luces por todas partes, simulando su sorpresa para ella. Desde luego las velas habían sido sustituidas por lucesitas decorativas. En medio de la habitación, una tímida Ladybug le esperaba con una rosa en mano.

-¿Mi... lady...?- La pregunta acerca del motivo de todo aquello había quedado reducida en su afcetivo apodo gracias a los nervios.

-Creo que era mi turno de prepararte una sorpresa ahora...- explicó ella caminando en su dirección sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos y con su rostro casi tan colorado como la flor que le entregó.- Adrien, yo... tengo tantas cosas que decirte. Bueno, ya no... porque... una buena parte de ellas básicamente las escupí antes. Pero no era a idea decírtelo así. Yo...- Las palabras poco pensadas comenzaban a acumularse en su boca sin llegar a ningún lado.

Se detuvo, respiró profundamente y tomó las manos del enmudecido chico frente a ella, quién no había despegado sus verdes ojos de ella.

-Te quiero, gatito. Y mucho...- murmuró completamente segura de que él escucharía sin problemas debido al poco espacio entre ellos.

-Bichito...- murmuró el chico con una creciente sonrisa. Acto seguido tomó en sus manos sus mejillas y comenzó a besar rápidamente cada esquina de su aún sonrojado rostro, ganando una incontenible risa de parte de ella.- ¡Oh, rayos! Casi lo olvido. ¡Espera aquí!- se cortó de pronto antes de regresar a la trampilla para ir al balcón.

Ladybug lo esperó confundida en la habitación hasta que lo vio regresar con uno de los inconfundibles helados de André en sus manos.

-Adrien...- susuró conmovida.

-André insistió en darme uno antes de despedirme de él. Dijo que no podía dejarme ir sin más luego de sentir toda esa química entre nosotros.- explicó Cat Noir con un guiño.

La heroína rió, tomó el postre y lo dejó a un lado. Luego regresó con el chico y sin esperar un segundo más fue ella quien tomo esta vez el rostro de su compañero pero para dirigirse directamente a sus labios.

Comenzó tan sólo como un ligero toque, que se convirtió en un auténtico beso en cuanto él correspondió tan sólo unos instantes más tarde. Ladeando un poco su cabeza para encajar a la perfección con ella, Cat Noir presionó en su dirección, obteniendo un suspiro de su parte. El delicado agarre en su cintura se convirtió en un abrazo en el mismo momento en el que los brazos de ella rodearon su cuello.

En cuando Ladybug comenzó a separarse lentamente de él, este le robó un escurridizo beso antes de dejarla ir definitivamente. Ambos se sonrieron el uno al otro en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo.

-Te quiero, Marinette...- susurró él uniendo sus frentes.- ¿Esto significa que nosotros...?

Los ojos de la chica de abrieron en sorpresa, pero antes de responder a algo tan delicado se lo pensó unos instantes.

-Adrien, somos superhéroes. Si Hawk Moth se llegara a enterar de que tú y yo somos...

-Pero no somos héroes todo el tiempo.- aseguró él.

-Una gran parte, sí. ¿Crees poder dejar lo nuestro a un lado durante esos momentos?- Cat Noir agachó su cabeza. Ni siquiera en las situaciones más intensas podía detener a su lengua antes de soltar algún comentario con ánimos de coqueteo hacia ella, menos podría mantener a raya sus interacciones siendo algo más.

-Entiendo...- murmuró. Ladybug acarició sus mejillas con sus pulgares al momento que le regalaba una sonrisa.

-Hagamos una promesa, ¿vale?- prepuso.- El día que por fin derrotemos a Hawk Moth, seremos una pareja oficialmente.- Aquello logró subir un poco al ánimo de su compañero.

-Será mejor ponermos manos a la obra y acabar con él entonces...

 ** _Ahora sí: Colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado. No puedo creer que por fin saqué Glaciator. Era el que más me tenía tensa..._**

 ** _Seguimos con lo demás. Y para los que están preguntando por la siguiente parte de "Tres son Multitud", aguántenme. Ya los siguientes dos capítulos están no más de publicar, pero no sé cómo voy a estar de tiempo las siguientes semanas y quiero asegurarme de por lo menos tenerlos así listos, completamente terminados._**

 ** _Quien escriba fics sabe que es mil veces mejor tener todo terminado y en "bodega" postergando la publicación, que con la presión de no tener ni un párrafo para ofrecer..._**


	16. Sapotis-Parte única

-Bienvenida al equipo.- saludó Cat Noir con galantería a la nueva super heroína al momento que tomaba su mano.- Si necesitas algún consejo de super héroe, acude a mí.- añadió colocando un beso en esta.

-¿En serio? ¿Me darías el teléfono de Ladybug?- le retó la muchacha peliroja.

-Me parece que trabajar contigo va a ser muy divertido...- comentó Cat Noir.

-Gatito, ¿puedo... hablar contigo un momento...?- pidió Ladybug tomando su muñeca. El chico asintió y le sonrió a la chica nueva antes de alejarse un poco con a heroína de rojo.

-¿De dónde sacaste a esta chica? ¡Es genial!- comentó él, emocionado.

-Me alegra que se lleven tan bien ustedes dos...- rspondió Ladybug intentando mantener una sonrisa.- Por desgracia, debo comentarte que sólo la tendremos para esta misión y alguna otra que se complique demasiado.

-Oh... Bueno, supongo que será aprovechar mientras dure.

-Yo sólo espero que no aproveches demasiado...-murmuró ella cruzándose de brazos, desgraciadamente siendo escuchada a la perfección por su compañero.

-Aw... Bugaboo...- llamó Cat Noir acercándose a ella para rodearla de lado con sus brazos, colocando su barbilla sobre su hombro.- Marinette, no estarás celosa de la chica que tú misma tragiste, ¿verdad...?- preguntó divertido.

-¿Debería estarlo...?- preguntó ella ligeramente sonrojada levantando una ceja.

-Oh, vamos. Sólo tengo ojos para una chica en traje de super heroína y es la hermosa mariquita que tengo en mis brazos.- aseguró Cat sonriente besando suavememente su mejilla. Ladybug no dijo nada más al respecto, pero su sonrisa de alivio fue vista por su compañero desde el primer segundo.

* * *

-Eh... Tengo que irme... antes de que me transforme...- dijo rápidamente la novata heroína intentando ocultar la preocupación ante sus desakumatizadas hermanitas.

-Estoy deseando luchar junto a tí de nuevo, Rena Roja.- dijo Cat Noir, inclinándose frente a ella. Acto seguido, se acercó a Ladybug con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.- Y a tí, mi Lady. Te veré después...- susurró mirándola directo a los ojos, antes de tomar su mentón y darle un beso, que pudo haber quedado en sus labios, de no ser porque la chica se hizo a un lado un segundo antes, quedando en la comisura de su boca.

-No estamos solos, Adrien...- le susurró.

-La costumbre...- se excusó él con las mejillas sonrojadas y una expresión que no demostraba el más mínimo arrepentimiento.

* * *

-¿Sabes, Ladybug?- comentó Rena Rouge mientras ambas chicas se alejaban de su compañero antes de detransformarse.- Llámame loca, pero sentí algo entre ustedes dos...

-Sí, yo también...- respondió ella con un suspiro.- Pero te agradecería que no mencionaras nada al respecto en el Ladyblog...

 ** _¿Qué por qué me tardé tanto para actualizar este fic? Realmente me quedé medio trabada con este episodio. Es decir, no es que hubiera mucha interacción importante entre el cuadrado amoroso._**

 ** _¡Y ya se me vino la tercera temporada y aquí sigo pegadaaaa!_**


	17. Goritzilla-Parte uno

-Gracias por salvarme, están como locos por el anuncio.- dijo Adrien a la chica recostada frente a él en la fuente.

-¿Has hecho un anuncio? Pues... no tenía ni idea. Que interesante...- respondió esta entre nerviosas risas.

-No te creas, me da un poco de... verguenza...- aseguró él echando un rápido vistazo a la peculiar apariencia de su amiga, a cuál no había notado realmente hasta ese momento.

-¡Vale! Arreglado.- exclamó Marinette levantándose de golpe.- Me voy ya.

-Venga Marinette, no hay de qué apenarse.- rió Adrien sentándose.- Si hasta en pijama te vez bonita.- afirmó, antes de que algo frente a ellos llamara su atención. Rápidamente tomó el brazo de la muchacha para tirar de ella frente a él en un intento de ocultarse. Su guarda espaldas estaba cerca.

* * *

-Siento mucho haberte metido en este lío, Marinette. ¡Y ahora todos creen que eres mi novia!-se disculpó el rubio una vez que ambos se encontraban lejos de la multitud escondidos en la estación del metro.

-B-Bueno... pues hay cosas mucho peores ¿sabes?- respondió ella lijeramente sonrojada.- Es decir, de todo lo que los medios se pueden inventar sobre tí... eso es lo que menos me molesta...

-Pues a mí me molesta bastante, ¿sabes?- aseguró él.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio?- preguntó Marinette con la mirada de un conrazón partido.

-Claro. Que tenga que ser una mera invención eso de que estamos juntos y no una realidad. Me hierve la sangre.- respondió Adrien con dramático tono. La muchacha parpadeó un par de veces antes de echarse a reír.

-¡Sí serás bobo! ¡Me has asustado!- chilló ella intentando contenerse.

-Venga, que yo sé que también tú lo quieres.

-N-No es momento ahora para discutir eso, gatito.- respondió Marinette limpiando una lágrima de risa.- Salgamos de este embrollo primero y ya veremos que hacemos con lo otro.- añadió acariciando levemente el mentón del chico.

-¿Pero cuál es la prisa?- preguntó el sonriendo.- Nada puede pasarnos ya. Además, ¿qué puede ir mal... con el amuleto de Marinette...?- dijo al momento que sacaba de su bolsillo el familiar objeto.

-Adrien... ¿lo has conservado...?- Su compañera se mostraba sorprendida y conmovida a la vez.

-El amor de mi vida me obsequió algo para equilibrar la mala suerte. Era obvio que no sólo lo iba a conservar, sino que lo tengo siempre conmigo.- explicó con un lijero sonrojo.

El dúo se miró fijamente compartiendo una dulce sonrida. Aquel era sin dudas un momento adorale, que no pudo ser interrumpido sino por los gritos de los fans que reconocieron al joven modelo. ¡Hora de salir de allí!

* * *

-Oye, ¿entontes no te dejan ir al cine?- preguntó Marinette sorprendida una vez que ambos se encontraan seguros en su destino, lejos de las miradas curiosas que los habían seguido todo el día.

-Sí, con mi guardaespaldas o con Nathalie. De todos modos, no creo que mi padre me dejara ver esta peli.

-¡Oh, no! No me digas que es una peli de miedo... porque las odio...

-No te preocupes, mi lady. Si aquí me tienes para protegerte de cualquier monstruo.- aseguró él tomando su mano para colocar en ella un suave beso.- En todo caso, es una película antigua que nunca he podido ver. No está en internet y mi padre ha escondido el único DVD que hay. Verás, mi madre fue la protagonista.

-Vaya... No tenía ni idea...- respondió la chica realmente sorprendida.

-Sólo la ponen una vez... hoy. Y en este cine. Como no podía venir, decidí escaparme y pasar desapercibido.

-No creo que lo de "pasar desapercibido" funcione, ¿sabes?- se burló su amiga.

-Bueno, al menos podré verla. Y además es la primera vez que vengo al cine con una amiga... que casualmente resulta ser también de las chicas más bonitas de París.- respondió él, ganándose una risilla nerviosa de ella.

Nada podría acabar con aquella hermosa atmósfera...

 _ **¡Hola! Obviamente, publicar imágenes en FanFiction está un poco complicado, así que les cuento... ¡HICE MI PRIMER CÓMIC!**_

 _ **Publiqué la portada esta madrugada y dentro de poco estará la primera página. Pueden verlo en mi cuenta de Instagram buscándome como crixarious_fanart o en DeviantArt como Crixarious. También lo estaré publicando en Wattpad.**_

 _ **Perdón por el spam...**_


	18. Goritzilla-Parte dos

-Lo has despisado.- exclamó Adrien en los brazos de la heroína antes de ambos aterrizaran en un tejado de la ciudad.

-Eso parece. ¿Sabes dónde puede estar su akuma?- preguntó Ladybug. Al instante, sus pendientes comenzaron a parpadear.

-¡Vas a transformarte!- exclamó él antes de alejarse un poco y retirarse el casco.- Deberías dejarme aquí. Me transformaré en un momento y lo distraeré mientras tu recargas a Tikki.

-¿Y si el super villano te encuentra antes de que lo hagas?

-Es mi guarda espaldas. Tranquila...

Ladyug no estaba muy convencida. Era conocedora de lo protector que podía llegar a ser el sujeto con el chico, pero bajo el hechizo de un akuma, no se era exactamente uno mismo. Se lo pensó un poco uscando opciones hasta que sus ojos dieron con la entrada del metro cerca de ellos.

-¡Eso es!- exclamó animada antes de volver a levantar al chico.- Ya sé como cazarlo y así podré descubrir dónde está su akuma.

De camino al suelo ella le explicó el plan a su compañero. Era bastante sencillo, pero había un pequeño gran problema que no había calculado aún.

-Lo único que no sé es qué usaremos de cebo. No puede usar su cataclismo si estás allí parado haciendo de cebo como Adrien.- mencionó ella con preocupación.

-Nos las apañaremos.

-¿Cómo?- El joven estaba por responer cuando aquel muchacho fanático suyo que le había seguido durante todo el día se acercaba al lugar.

-Venga, bichito. Confía en mí.- alentó entonces a la chica con una sonrisa.- Déjaselo todo a este gato. Tú ve a tu posición.- La heroína quiso decir algo, pero el tiempo se agotaba y Goritzilla estaría cerca de allí en cualquier momento. Debía confiar en él.

-Que no te atrape.- advirtió ya a lo último. Adrien asintió y le dedicó un coqueto guiño antes de que ambos echaran a correr por su lado.

* * *

-"EntregasCat Noir". ¿Ha pedido usted una bestia gigante, señorita?- llamó el orgulloso héroe a su chica por su comunicador.

-Ese es mi gatito. Pero, ¿cómo te las has arreglado?- preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Puedo contártelo todo con detalles de camino a una cita menos alocada en el cine.- respondió él, galante. Ladybug sonrió y se dirigió al villano.

-Lo siento, pero voy a mirarte los bolsillos.

* * *

-¿Pero qué rayos...?- murmuró la heroína junto a su compañero al ver este mismo... del otro lado de la calle en sus ropas de civil y con el infame casco de motocicleta.

-¿Qué te he dicho? Tu gato es más ingenioso de lo que crees.- respondió Cat Noir colocándose frente a ella en una pose heróica.

-¿Pero si tú...? ¿Entonces quién...?- Ladybug no salía de su asombro.

-¿Prefieres entonces palomitas dulces o con mantequilla para acompañar esa explicación?- interrumpió él.- Claro, después de que te encargues de no revelar tu identidad secreta al mundo.- añadió.

Ella colocó una mano sobre su pendiente parpadeante. Realmente le quedaba muy poco.

-Nos vemos entonces.- dijo preparándose para salir de allí con su yoyo.- ¡Y que sean con mantequilla!

 ** _¡No tienen idea lo feliz que me hace tener un nuevo episodio! Hasta que recuerdo que tengo este fic y que si acaso voy por la mitad de la temporada dos..._**

 ** _¿Que por qué estoy actualizando tanto? Ni yo lo sé. Es como si quisiera sacar todo lo que tengo planeado para fanfics de golpe. Es hasta gracioso como llevo tanto tiempo en esto que ya lo siento como una obligación, ¿saben? En plan: Mae, llevo como un mes si subir ni un one shot. ¡Tengo que sacar algo!_**


	19. Capitana Hardrock-parte única

Marinette caminó bajo cubierta en busca del camarote del dichoso Luka con una expresión de descontento. Una vez más, su amado Adrien había sido betado por su padre de acudir a una de sus activiades con sus amigos. Sentía que había perdido la oportunidad de pasar una linda tarde junto a él con compañía de algo de música. Sabía lo mucho que le gustaba.

Pasando por una de las puertas, miró a un lado y se llevó la sorpresa de ver a un chico meditando. Se veía tan tranquilo... hasta que repentinamente habrió sus ojos.

-Eh... ¡Hola! Soy Ma-Ma-Ma... Marinette...

* * *

-Creo que la "brújula Marinette" ha encontrado una nueva estatua...- comentó Alya al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga mientras observaba al guitarrista.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Luka?! ¡Qué va! Eso es ridículo...- aseguró ella.- Claro que es guay, super majo y tal.. pero sólo hay una estatua que vueve loquita a esta brújula...

No podía mentirse a sí misma. Luka había llamado bastante su atención, y más en ese momento que se sentía tan distante de Adrien. Era genial salvar a la ciudad juntos, pero a veces simplemente quería salir con él como cualquier adolescente. Desde luego aquello era imposible gracias al estricto padre del chico, lo que cada día la ponía más y más nerviosa sobre si ella misma sería suficiente para pasar su sofocante filtro.

* * *

-¡Y además no tengo idea de qué hacer con esto!- exclamó Ladybug abriendo la cadena en sus manos que le había dado su amuleto encantado.

-Creo que indica que estás encadenada a mí para siempre...- respondió su compañero con una sonrisa.

Ladybug no se molestó en responder a sus comentarios, tenían cosas más importantes de las cuáles hacerse cargo. Pero aquellas palabras se quedaron con ella durante la batalla y rato después de esta.

Realmente, sin importar cuantas cadenas le colocara su padre, Adrien siempre se las ingeniaba para escapar y combatir a su lado. Jamás la había dejado sola. Quizás juntos lograrían algún día liberarlo de la prisión en la que su padre lo había colocado para "protegerlo" del mundo y entonces todo estaría bien.

Pero ahora quedaba preguntarse, ¿qué eran esos nuevos sentimientos que despertaban en ella hacia el chico que acababa de conocer...?

* * *

-¡Ha sido increíble!- felicitó Alix a sus compañeros.

-¡El mejor concierto de todo París!- añadió Alya.

Marinette animaba a sus amigos que recién bajan del escenario cuando con su mirada dio con Adrien, quien había terminado de guardar en su lugar el teclado. Sonriente se acercó a él con intenciones de felicitarla también, cuando alguien sin quererlo se interpuso en su camino.

-¿Y a tí qué te ha parecido, Marinette?- preguntó Luka aún con su guitarra en mano. La muchacha parpadeó un par de veces por la sorpresa.

-Pues, ha sido genial. Han tocado todos muy bien.

Adrien, quien también había visto a su compañera tras desocuparse con su instrumento, vio con curiosidad la escena. No había sentido una mala intención al conocer a Luka, en realidad se le había hecho un chico interesante. Pero no había prestado atención hasta el momento la cercanía que parecía haber desarrollado con Marinette.

No quiso interrumpir y se dispuso a ir con el resto, cuando un carraspeo a sus espaldas le hizo voltear. Allí, con una sonrisa, Marinette daba un paso adelante para tomar su mano.

-Has tocado hermoso, Adrien.- le dijo con dulzura, colocándose de puntillas para besar su mejilla. Aún con los labios de ella en su rostro, el chico miró de reojo al guitarrista. El muchacho se encontraba a unos metros de ellos presuntamente hablando con su hermana y algunos de los demás chicos de la banda, pero fue captado por el otro al mirar de reojo a la pareja.

El rubio no pudo evitar la formación de una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa antes de mirar de vuelta a Marinette.

-Puede que esté dispuesto a darle un pequeño concierto privado a cierta heroína en traje rojo...- propuso.

-Apuesto a que a esa heroína le encantaría escucharte.- afirmó ella.- ¿No vienes con el resto?

-Aún no, debo regresar el teclado a la bodega. Adelántate, iré en unos minutos.- indicó antes de un rápido beso en su mano.

Marinette no se lo cuestionó mucho y regresó con el grupo. Adrien la observó por unos instantes.

-Parece que tienes competencia, niño...- comentó Plagg al asomarse de su escondite.

-Nah... Él es sólo un amigo...

 ** _LOL_**


	20. Zombiezou-Parte única

-¡Garras fuera!- ordenó Adrien con su compañera a su lado detransformándose también. Lo mejor por el momento era dejar a Chloe arreglar las cosas con la señorita Bustier, ya se reunirían ellas con los demás cuando hubiesen hablado.

El chico miró a su alrededor, notando los múltiples ciudadanos confusos por lo recién sucedido. Algunos intentando descifrar como habían llegado el punto en el que se encontraban y otros disculpándose sin cesar con las personas a su lado. Aquel había sido un día bastante peculiar. De pronto sintió un par de brazos rodear su cintura por detrás y escuchó una sencilla palabra al oído que, quizás algo traumado por el incidente del día, le hizo sobresaltarse.

-Besooo...- Marinette no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al verle saltar lejos de sus brazos para acto seguido colocarse en una extraña posición de ataque.

-Por lo que más quieras... no me hagas eso de nuevo.- suplicó él.

-¿Pero quién lo diría? Hace tan sólo unos minutos eras tu quien me perseguía a mí por unos besos.- se burló la muchacha dando un paso al frente para ofrecerle su mano.

-Sí...- asintió Adrien, entrelazando sus dedos aún con una mirada desconfiada en ella.- Pero no por las mismas razones por las que suelo pedirlos normalmente.

-Oh... ¿y cuáles suelen ser esas razones por las que sueles pedírmelos normalmente?

-Que soy un gato mimoso que gusta de los besos de su lady.- respondió él en lo que ambos emprendían juntos su camino de regreso con el resto de sus compañeros. Aún tenían todo un día de clases por delante y faltaban algunos regalos que entregarle a la señorita, todavía era su cumpleaños después de todo.

-De eso no me queda la menor duda.- rió ella. Adrien tiró de ella hacia sí mismo entre risas y plantó un beso en sus labios. Marinette cedió sin replicar, hundiendo sus dedos en su cabello.- Mmm... llevo un buen rato esperando que pudiéramos hacer eso... sobre todo después del par de sustos que diste hoy.

-¿Sustos?

-¿Hacernos pensar a todos que te había hipnotizado Zombiezou se te hace poco? Y después pretendes hacerte el héroe sacrificándote para que no nos alcanzaran. ¿Es que pensabas que iba a estar muy tranquila?- preguntó con algo de angustia acariciando su rubia cabellera.

Adrien tan sólo sonrió enternecido y la rodeó con sus brazos, uniendo sus frentes. Tantas batallas, tantas veces que ella había sido perfectamente capaz de arreglar todo y aún así se preocupaba de lo que podía pasar con él.

-¿Es que acaso te angustiaba la idea de no poder besarme?- preguntó retador. Marinette lo miró seria.- No he dudado nunca de ti, Bugaboo. Sabía que repararías todo al final.- aseguró besando su cabello oscuro.

Ella tan sólo bufó y rodeó su torso en un abrazo, hundiendo su cara en su cuello. Ese gato seguía teniéndola con el corazón en la mano con sus locas maniobras, poniendo en riesgo sus siete vidas.

Tras separarse ambos compartieron una sonrisa y continuaron su camino. Todo saldría bien en tanto confiaran el uno en el otro.

 ** _Otro episodio sin realmente mucho contenido del "main squeare" al que me toca hacerle un post._**


	21. Syren-parte únca

Adrien se dejó caer con pesar en su cama. Estaba frustrado con todos los secretos que Marinette ocultaba de él. Ambos conocían ya el más importante, ¿qué diferencia haría revelar los demás? ¿Por qué el no podía conocer la identidad secreta de Rena? ¿Y quién era ese tal guardián?

Ya hablaría con ella a solas al respecto, no pudo retenerla mucho rato con el riesgo de que Rena Rouge se detransformara a vista de los demás. Se levantó y tomó su celular en su escritorio. ¿Una llamada tal vez? No, sabía que ella, Alya y otros chicos de la escuela irían al cine, una salida que su padre no aprobó. De seguro no le contestaría.

Dejó su celular de vuelta en la mesa y volteó su mirada hacia el estante a su lado. Las figuras de acción suya y de su compañera llamaron su atención. Tomó a la heroína y la miró con pesar.

-¿Es que acaso no confías en mí, mi lady?

* * *

-¿Ladybug?- exclamó el héroe con sorpresa al ver a le chica volar por los aires. Rápidamente acudió en su rescate, tomándola en sus brazos para asegurar un aterrizaje seguro.

-Pensé que irías al cine con los demás, no a la piscina.- se burló una vez a salvo.

-Ha habido un cambio de planes.- respondió ella tosiendo aún.- Pero esta mariquita no está muy contenta con eso.

-A los gatos tampoco nos hace mucha gracia el agua.- rió él.- Pero ya que estamos estas, ¿no podrías conseguir un submarino.

-Pues no faltaba "miau".- aseguró Ladybug. Invocando su "Amuleto Encantado" la chica obtuvo en sus manos un cuenco

-Nos tardaremos algo de tiempo sacando el agua con eso, ¿no lo crees?- preguntó Cat Noir. Pero su compañera no lo escuchó, ya sabía lo que debía hacer.

-¡Ahora vuelvo!. exclamó echando a correr, pero el chico la detuvo.

-¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó. Ella desvió la mirada de él.

-No puedo...

-...contártelo. Sí, lo sé.- respondió él con desánimo.- Somos un equipo, ¿no? Estoy harto de secretos.- Ladybug miró con pesar a su frustrado compañero y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

-Lo siento, tampoco es fácil para mí. Debes fiarte.- dijo antes de retirarse, dejando atrás a un resentido gato.

* * *

-¿El señor Chang...?- preguntó una extrañada Marinette al teléfono entre risas.

-Así es. Es un sujeto agradable. Deberías conocerlo algún día, podría ayudarte con tu chino.- afirmó Adrien.

-Puede que lo considere.

-Mi lady, él no sabe que tú y yo...

-...conocemos nuestras identidades. No, no lo sabe.- completó ella.- Fue muy claro con respecto a peligroso que es que sepamos quienes somos en realidad. Por favor, dime que tú no le dijiste nada.

-No, también mencionó algo. Creo que es mejor evitar una reprimenda por ahora.

-Gatito listo.- Adrien sonrió y permaneció en silencio por un momento.- ¿Adrien...?

-¿Hay aún más secretos que me ocultes?- Marinette sintió un vuelco en su corazón, sabía lo mal que se lo había pasado respecto a ese tema.

-Además de la identidad de Rena, no, minino. Y creo que ya vamos a tener bastantes problemas con saber las nuestras como para involucrar a una tercera.

-Supongo que sí.- El chico sonaba más relajado.

-Aunque pensándolo bien, creo que si que hay algo que no te he dicho antes...- mencionó ella.

-Oh... ¿y eso es...?- preguntó él con preocupación.

-Eres una persona muy especial para mí, Adrien. Odio ocultarte secretos, pero lo hago sólo cuando sé que es por tu bien. Odiaría perderte y perder tu confianza, te quiero demasiado.- confesó ella con una sonrisa, abrazando sus cobijas con timidez.

Los ojos verdes del chico del otro lado de la línea se abrieron con sorpresa. Con una pequeña sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrojadas, tomó la figura de acción de Ladybug a su lado.

-También eres muy especial para mí, mi lady. Y no tienes que preocuparte...- afirmó colocando el juguete junto a su pareja de plástico en el estante.- estaremos juntos por mucho tiempo.

 ** _Que ya, que ya. Aquí está la actualización de este._**

 ** _El otro día me reencontré con unos dibujos que me hicieron charquito el corazón: unos viejos fanarts de mis fics de BajoTerra. Lo que me puso a pensar: ¿Habrá alguien que haya hecho fanarts de mis fics de Miraculous?_**

 ** _No tienen idea lo que me encantaría verlos. Pueden enviarlos a mi página de Facebook._**


	22. Ruiseñoble-Parte única

-Así que Ladybug y Cat Noir, ¿no?- preguntó Clara a sus dos estrellas en el escenario.

-¡No!- exclamaron al momento, compartiendo miradas de angustia.- Eh, sí...- se corrigieron. La cantante sonrió y se retiró un momento para arreglar los últimos detalles con su equipo.

-Tremendo lío en el que nos hemos metido esta vez...- murmuró Adrien fingiendo una sonrisa para sus fans en el público.

-Bueno, tú eres el que lo ha empezado.

-No tuve opción. Mi padre fue quien arregló todo con Clara para que yo apareciera en su vídeo. ¿Tú que me dices?- reprochó él. Marinette desvió la mirada.

-Yo... sólo quería proteger mi imagen como Ladybug. ¿Te imaginas que quede para la historia que he sido representada en un vídeo de Clara por nadie menos que Chloe Burgois?

-Ajá... Desde luego no tiene nada que ver que ella se ofreciera para salir bailando conmigo...

-Estás diciendo tonterías...- resopló ella de brazos cruzados. Adrien suspiró con preocupación.

-Marinette, yo no he podido decir que no, pero tú tuviste la oportunidad de no exponerte. Ahora los dos nos hundiremos.- explicó con seriedad. La chica bajó la mirada. Él tenía razón.

¿En qué la habían metido sus celos?

* * *

-Hora de traer los verdaderos disfraces, gatito.- exclamó Marinette al chico rubio que huía a su lado de la akumatizada cantante.

-¡Por aquí!- Adrien tiró de su muñeca para llevarla con él a uno de los remolques del lugar. La muchacha no pudo evitar reír mientras él cerraba la puerta.

-Gatito travieso. Hay una super villana allá afuera, no tenemos tiempo para estas cosas...- Él ,a miró confundido un par de segundos hasta que comprendió de lo que hablaba. Su rostro se sitió arder en un instante, pero no quería dejarse llevar por su juego. Aún estaba algo molesto con ella por la inmadura decisión que por poco los puso a ambos en peligro de revelar sus identidades.

-Tu lo has dicho: no tenemos tiempo para estas cosas.- afirmó con algo de seriedad.- Plagg, ¡garras fuera!- Marinette observó como su compañero se transformaba ante sus ojos sin más, por lo que decidió dejar las bromas y concentrarse en lo suyo.

* * *

-Juntos somos uno, estamos sincronizados. Así que a por ella porque estamos conectados.- indicó la heroína. Un rato de rimas y baile había aligerado un poco la tensión entre ellos. Ahora ambos se encontraban listos para combatir juntos a Ruiseñoble.- Sin torpeza, ¿me concedes esta pieza?- preguntó con una sonrisa a Cat Noir.

-Bailemos un poquito, bichito.- asintió él, antes de lanzarse juntos a por la villana.

-Así no se puede. ¡Mi venganza aquí llega!- replicó esta furiosa por la táctica utilizada por el dúo.

-A los que akumatizan, siempre dramatizan.- comentó Ladybug.

-Esto se ha acabado. Te lo digo muy sobrado.- añadió Cat Noir.

Juntos se lanzaron a por Ruiseñoble, quien no pudo darles mucha pelea unidos. Una vez que se hicieron con su vara, París estuvo a salvo una vez más.

* * *

-Te queda bien el rojo, Adrien.- rió Marinette acercándose al chico que se arreglaba su máscara en el espejo del tráiler tras terminar una de las tomas del nuevo vídeo musical de Clara.- Tal vez debería prestarte mi miraculous alguna vez...

-Y a mí me encantaría verte con el mío. El negro resalta tus ojos.- respondió él con una sonrisa caminando hacia ella.- ¿Lo ves como si has podido venir con otra solución? Todos están felices ahora. Tu no has sido completamente representada por Chloe, pero de todas formas ambas han podido vestirse de su super héroe favorito: ella de Ladybug y tu de Cat Noir.- añadió tanto un toquecito en la punta de la nariz de su máscara negra. La chica rió.

-Vale, vale. Sí que había otra manera...- refunfuñó.

-Y si el problema es que la coreografía me pudiera demasiado cerca de Chloe, tampoco veo el problema. Tú y yo estamos más cerca de lo que nos podrían pedir y además todos los días.- recordó él con una sonrisa cautivadora. Marinette se lanzó hacia él haciéndole cosquillas, pretendiendo con esto distraerle.

-Ya ha quedado claro, gracias.- chilló sonrojada, mientras su compañero no paraba de reír. Era difícil molestarse con su lady por mucho tiempo...

 ** _Quisiera como tronar los dedos tipo Thanos y poder tener listos los capítulos que me quedan de la segunda temporada para comenzar con la tercera..._**

 ** _¡Chicos, ayúdenme a llegar a los cuatro mil seguidores! Falta poco..._**


End file.
